B Meets Justin
by Arglefumph
Summary: Once B is eliminated, he meets Justin, the other Total Drama contestant that doesn't like to talk. Together, the two of them hatch a plan to win the million dollars. Mostly about B and Justin's fondness for not talking, with a bit of Dakota/Justin.


**Author's Note: **This was a random idea that popped into my head, after seeing B get eliminated. What would happen if the non-speaking B met with the non-speaking Justin?

* * *

><p>The Catapult of Shame launched B through the air. After a flight that seemed to take forever, B landed in the waters, near Playa Des Losers.<p>

B quickly swam to shore, then climbed out of the cold water. He shook the water off, then stepped forward tentatively, not knowing what to expect. Playa Des Losers was supposed to be a nice place, but then again, you couldn't trust Chris to send contestants to nice places.

B considered opening his mouth and calling out for help, as it was incredibly dark here. He stumbled forward, and suddenly, some lights turned on. They clearly showed a set of stairs, leading up to the Playa.

"Hey," a voice said.

B looked up. Walking down the stairs was a handsome young man, with deep eyes and long, dark hair.

The man nodded at B and smiled in a way which seemed to say, _Hi, I'm Justin. Welcome to Playa Des Losers_.

B raised an eyebrow quizzically. _Justin?_

Justin flexed his arms in a manner that said, _Yes, I'm a professional male model. I'm also the most gorgeous contestant this show has ever seen._

By now, B was able to tell that Justin never talked. That was perfectly fine with B. The two almost-mute contestants were masters of body language; they could communicate perfectly without speaking a single syllable.

B nodded in a manner which said _I'm B._

_Yeah, I know,_ Justin smiled. _You're the smart contestant this year._

_What are you doing here?_ B wondered, waving his hand around. _You haven't had any presence on this show since Season Two._

_I'm...interested in you, B,_ Justin said, by folding his arms. _I'm interested in contestants who don't talk._

_I don't talk because I don't need to,_ B scowled.

_Exactly,_ Justin smiled. _We're not that different, you and I. We both know the value of words. If we worked together..._

_I'm listening,_ B cocked an eyebrow.

_I can help you,_ Justin smiled. _With my good looks, and your brains, and my good looks, we could win that million dollars. We could even take over the world._

_I don't want to take over the world,_ B said by holding up his hands in a "no" gesture. _I don't think I could win the million dollars at this point, either. I was voted off the show._

_And you're not smart enough to figure out a way back onto the show? _Justin seemed to ask, by raising an eyebrow. _Eliminated contestants return to the game all the time on Total Drama. Besides, what about the Immunity Idol that Chris mentioned?_

_What about it?_ B asked, by raising both eyebrows.

_We sneak back onto the island, and you can find that idol,_ Justin said, by smiling a perfect smile. _Use it to get back into the game. Only...wait until there's just one contestant left, before you use it. Let all the others get eliminated, before you put yourself back in the game._

_It could work... _B thought, rubbing his chin. _But I'd need someone to run a distraction._

_I can distract Chef with my incredible good looks,_ Justin said, by puffing his chest out. _I've done it before, you know._

_What's in it for you?_ B wondered.

_You split the million with me, once you win,_ Justin said by narrowing his eyes. _You try to break out of the deal, and I'll make sure you pay._

B thought about it for a moment, then smiled. _Deal._

_Great! You won't regret this, Buddy! _Justin said, by smiling as widely as he could. _Now let's go get that Immunity Idol!_

Arm and arm, the two silent friends marched together, towards the nearest building. Their talk had been very successful, even if the only word that was spoken aloud during the entire conversation was "Hey".

* * *

><p>The next day, B and Justin set off in a rowboat, towards Total Drama Island. B made a convenient motor, so neither of them had to paddle.<p>

The plan was simple. B would use his super-intelligence to find the wooden block, shaped like Chris' head. Meanwhile, Justin would run interference.

And let me tell you, it was completely necessary for Justin to run interference. As soon as B and Justin landed onshore, a tiny alarm went off in Chris' surveillance tent.

"Breach in sector 23-B. Breach in sector 23-B. Unwanted intruders." the computerized voice announced.

"Someone trying to sneak onto my island, eh?" Chris asked. "Intern, go stop them!"

"Ugh," Dakota said. "I have a _name_, you know! Try using it sometime!"

"You do what I tell you, or you're fired!" Chris said.

"All right! All right! Sheesh!" Dakota said, leaving the tent. "Jeez, this job is so totally not worth it. They actually expect me to _work!_"

Dakota was reconsidering her decision to be the employee of the cruel and sadistic man known as Chris McLane, as she walked through the forest, in the general direction of the intruders. After a minute or so, she saw a familiar black teenager.

"B?" Dakota asked. "Weren't you, like, kicked off the island? How did you—?"

Dakota stopped halfway through her sentence, as she saw B's companion. He was tall, dark and handsome. In fact, he was the most handsome teenager Dakota has ever seen.

"Wow..." Dakota said.

"Hey," Justin said, smiling at her. His perfect teeth shined in the sun, which highlighted his perfect tan.

"Oh my God, you're hot!" Dakota said. "Are you single?"

Justin nodded.

"Not anymore, you're not!" Dakota said. She ran towards Justin and jumped in his arms.

* * *

><p>B, meanwhile, had hacked into the camera system on the island. Wherever the immunity idol was, it was probably a location with at least three cameras focused on it. There were only six spots in the forest that had multiple cameras trained on them, so B went to each of them, one by one. The second location had the immunity idol.<p>

B pumped his fist in the air, in a sign of victory. He made his way back to the rendezvous point, where he was surprised to see Justin and Dakota, making out.

"You're so hot, Justin!" Dakota said. "You're the best contestant this show has ever had."

"You, too," Justin said.

B gasped loudly. Both Justin and Dakota turned to look at him. Dakota was confused to see B, while Justin was surprised to see the look of shock on B's face.

_You think she's the best contestant this show has ever had?_ B said, by furrowing his eyebrows. _What about me, Justin?_

_I didn't mean it like that!_ Justin said, waving his arms back and forth. _I meant, best __female__ contestant! You're still my best __male__ friend!_

_You're a traitor,_ B said. _I should have known. You were the villain in Season Two. _

_I wasn't a villain!_ Justin said, by shaking his head. _The only thing that's evil about me is my devilishly good looks._

_You stunk as the villain, and you stunk as a friend!_ B said. _I'm leaving._

_NOOOOOOOO!_ Justin yelled, by putting his hands to his face.

Dakota looked back and forth between B and Justin. "Um...why aren't either of you saying anything?" she asked.

"Because there's nothing that can be said," Justin said. "Goodbye, B."

B nodded, then ran away with the immunity idol. When he got back to the Playa des Losers, he burned it. That way, no one would have immunity. B considered it to be poetic justice; no one would ever be safe from Chris...or each other.

B and Justin never saw each other again. Perhaps it was better that way.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, I know, that was a weird story. But hey, I can't be the only one who noticed that both Justin and B never talk.


End file.
